Night At The Haunted Hotel
by lost-in-madworld
Summary: Adam and the band check into a hotel for the night but little do they know what awaits them in the night. collab with XxAdommy4lifexX xD ADOMMY
1. Chapter 1

**This is a story I wrote with XxAdommy4lifexX we started talking one day and came up with this soooo I hope you enjoy! :) **

**Adam's Pov**

These people are really starting to drive me crazy.

Okay so, I need my space, desperately is the down side of tours, I don't know how much longer I'm going to survive on this bus. This is always the down side of tours, I mean I love the fans, the stage, and getting to go all over the country and sometimes to other countries, but I really need my space, and I absolutely hate being on the bus. It's so cramped, but at least we'll be staying in a hotel for a few days, that'll be nice.

Right now we're all just sitting around waiting to get to the hotel, this is another down side to tours, it can also be very boring while your waiting to get to your next destination, not to mention I'm extremely impatient.

The time seems to drag on for hours, but I'm guessing it was only about 20 minutes, I tend to over exagerrate sometimes. Once we finally arrive at the hotel we all have to fight the urge to run out the door. I walk up to the hotel side by side with Monte and Tommy, silence between the 3 of us. Once we enter through the large glass doors of one of New York's finest hotels, I walk up to the front desk to check in, as I walk up to the counter I can't help the chill that runs down my spine. for some reason I'm getting this really weird vibe from this place, weird. I try to ignore it as I smile at the man standing behind the desk.

The man looked to be about my age, maybe a few years older, he's wearing semi formal clothes nice pants, a shirt and a tie, short brown hair, green eyes, he was sort of cute, but not really my type. He had this fake smile plastered on his face, but really who could blame him? He was probably as tired as I was. He greeted me and gave me all of our rooms and murmured a soft 'Thank you for staying at the Hollander Hotel' I passed out the room keys to my band members and dancers and told them who they'd be rooming with, I'd be rooming with Tommy.

As everyone headed up towards there room Tommy and I sort of just stayed back and waited for everyone else to go up to their rooms. I grabbed my bags than looked out for Tommy.

"So Glitterbaby you ready to go?" I asked, he nodded quietly and picked up his bags. We walked towards the elevator and headed up towards our room.

While we were in the elevator I kept getting that weird vibe that I was getting downstairs. I couldn't really describe it but it sort of felt like there was another presence in the elevator with me and Tommy, but that's not possible, things like that aren't real, that's childish. I sighed softly as the doors to the 8th floor opened and Tommy walked out of the elevator, bags in hand. We walked down the hall silently to room number 314. I took the key to the door out of my pocket and slowly opened the large wooden door to our room, once I opened the door Tommy went straight in through his bags on the floor and collapsed onto the couch, I chuckled a little and followed after him into our room, and shut the door behind us.

Once I was inside the room, I decided to take a quick look around our hotel room, before I passed out from being so tired. The main room was decorated with silver and gray. It had white couches, silver curtains, and gray chairs. Than I went into one of the two bedrooms and checked it out. There was a huge queen sized bed in the middle of the room. Sliver and black pillows covered the bed along with silver sheets, and light blue blankets, totally me. I set my bags down on the bed, than went back out to the main room to check on Tommy. As I walked towards the main room, another chill went down my spine, like downstairs, but I ignore it.

Tommy was sprawled out on the couch with his eyes closed and breathing softly, he's so adorable when he's like this. I walk over to him and kneel down next to him. I shake him a little and his eyes open slowly.

"What?" He asks tiredly.

"Don't you want to sleep in your room, instead of on the couch?" I ask.

"Mmmm I don't care." He mumbles sleepily. I giggle a little and he shot me a playful glare, and closed his eyes again.

"Why don't you go lay down in your bed, it's in the room next to mine, I'm gonna go take a shower mkay?" I say.

"Whatever." He murmurs, and stumbles into his room, I chuckle a little and shake my head a little as I slip into the bathroom.

Tommy is so damn cute! Especially when he's tired like...and so easy to take advantage of...no, no bad Adam, don't think like that, Tommy's straight, and you guys are just friends! But you wish you were more! I sigh loudly, please shut up voice in my head. I slowly start to strip out of my clothes and I slip into the shower turning the water to hot. That voice is right, I do want to be more than friends with Tommy, I want to be with him, I love him, but we can never be together, and I'll never tell him how I feel, never, that would just ruin our friendship, and I don't want to do that.

I reach for the shampoo and put some of it into my hair and massage my scalp slowly. I moaned at the feeling of my fingers massaging my scalp. I then wash it out and put in the conditioner. Then I wash my body with soap and then wash off the conditioner and soap then I turn off the water and step out of the shower. I wrap a towel around my waist than start to brush my hair. Then suddenly a hear a scream come from what sounds like one of the bedrooms, I set down my hair brush and ran out of the bathroom still in my towel. I run to Tommy's room and I see him curled up on his bed staring at a book on the floor.

"Tommy sweetie what's wrong?" I ask going over to him, he looks up at me, fear in his eyes.

"T-that book, it moved, by itself." He says softly.

"Oh sweetie you probably just imagined it, you're really tired, it's just all in your mind." I say softly and start to pet his hair.

"B-but Adam-" I cut him off.

"No Tommy, it was just your imagination, don't worry about it, just go to sleep, I'll sleep in here with you if it'll make you feel better, just let me finish getting dressed." I say looking into his beautiful ,

"Okay..." He says a little unsure.

"Tommy, everything's okay, it was just your imagination, there's nothing to be scared about." I say softly and cup his cheeks and rub circles into them. He nodded head slowly and with that I got up and left with him still curled up on his bed, honestly what has gotten into me. I go back into the bathroom and start to dress. What could Tommy have seen? Was it really his imagination...or did he really see it move? No that's stupid things like that can't happen, it's not possible. Or is it, I mean there have been so many people who have claimed to have experienced supernatural things, and isn't anything possible? Okay, okay this is stupid, ghosts don't exist, there never have and they never will, that's that.

I sigh softly and slip on my shirt than start to brush my hair again. Tommy couldn't have actually seen that book move right? No, no he couldn't have he'd just tired, it's all in his head, we all just need some sleep, we just need to rest, the tour has just probably messed with his head a little, is only his second huge tour, can you really blame him? He' s not used to it yet, he's fine, and he didn't actually see that book move. I was pulled from my thoughts by another scream I ran out of the bathroom to find Tommy curled up on the floor of his room hiding his face. I kneel down next to him and pull him into my arms.

"Shhh Tommy it's okay, everything's okay." I hold him in my arms as minutes past, thinking, what the hell happened to him?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Tommy's POV

I was still freaking out from the book last night. Of course Adam said it was nothing. Ah Adam, how I love him so much. But he probably wouldn't like me back. I pushed that thought out of my head and got up from the comfy bed and walked into the bathroom. I desperately needed a shower.

I grabbed the shampoo and conditioner and rubbed them on my scalp and I couldn't help but let out a very loud moan. "Tommy?" I flinched when I heard his voice in my ears. "I heard you moan is something wrong?" My face was red when he asked that. "Yea Adam everything is fine." I said still blushing.

I stayed in the warm and relaxing shower for a few more minutes before I got out and dried off. I was in my room when I felt a cold icy chill which was weird since the A/C wasn't on and it was a thousand degrees in the room. I forgot about it and got my clothes on. An ice pair of faded black skinny jeans and a Marilyn Manson t-shirt was all I felt like wearing today.

"Hey." I said as I entered the living room and saw Adam was watching True Blood. He looked so gorgeous in his Queen Shirt and tight blue jeans and shimmering eyeliner and eye shadow. Adam got up from the couch and walked over to me. "Hey I have a meeting thing with Monte to go to so will you be fine staying here by yourself for a few hours?" I nodded and Adam grabbed his phone and keys, running his hand through my hair, messing it up, and I rolled my eyes slightly, why does he always have to do that? But I have to admit….I do kinda like that, even though it messes up my hair.

I was sitting on the couch watching what seemed to be a rerun of some old horror movie when I heard the phone ring. I got up to answer it but a rush of coldness came over me and I was starting to freak out. I answered the phone but on the other line was nothing but loud breathing and screaming. I slammed the phone down and rushed to my room. I hid under the covers and I could barely breathe because I was so terrified.

"Tommy?" I heard someone's murmurs, waking me from my slumber which I didn't even know I was in until now. I felt being shaked slightly and I got up from the covers to see Adam with a cute smile on his face and he was laughing. "What's so funny?" I asked. Adam points to my hair and I walk over to the bathroom to look in the mirror to see it was a rat's nest. Tangles were everywhere in my hair. I grab my brush and I, painfully, brushed through it and got all the tangles out.

"Hey Adam?" I asked as I walked out of the bathroom.

"Hmm?" He hummed as he fixed his eyeliner in the bedroom mirror.

"When you were gone I got this weird call on the hotel phone, on the other line was loud breathing and screaming." Adam gave me a confused look before saying.

"Loud breathing? And screaming?" I nodded. "Maybe it was some bored teenagers pranking you or you watched too many horror movies and they're getting to your head. Ever think about that? Hmm?" I shook my head.

"Adam I said what I heard. It sounded like someone getting killed and I'm sure not any teenagers got our hotel room number and called us." I stormed out of our room and to the elevator. I pushed the lobby button and waited to get there. The elevator music was driving me crazy but I tried to ignore it which somewhat helped.

As soon as the doors opened I walked, quickly, to the front desk. "Hi, may I help you." A man with a bored expression on his face asked me. "Hi um ok I got a call from my room and I heard loud breathing and screaming on the other line." The employee's eyes widened. "Was there any teenagers at the phone at any time today or something?" I was starting to think that it was a teenager that was bored and wanted to prank someone but what the employee told me started to confuse me. He leaned in and whispered softly.

"Follow me." He led me to a back room of the hotel and motioned for me to sit down in a chair tucked into a corner of the wall. I pulled it out and silently sat down, waiting for him to tell me, whatever he dragged me in here to say. He let out a deep breath and started to pace back and forth. Than he stopped suddenly to look me in the eyes, a serious expression on his face.

"You have to promise me that you won't tell anybody I told you this, and that you won't tell anyone else what I'm about to tell you." I gave him a confused look, but nodded my head slightly, waiting for him to go on. He sighed deeply and stared at the floor, than looked back down at me. He looked as if he was debating whether or not he wanted to tell me. He sighed again and pulled out another chair and sat across from me.

"About 10 years ago, there was this really creepy guy that checked in here, and he sort of like went crazy, and killed a bunch of people that were in the hotel, including the people that were staying in _your _room, everyone that's ever stayed in your room, has said that they've seen weird things happen, heard weird things, like items moving on their own, phone calls with screaming on the other line, but yours seems to be the only room with this sort of stuff. I've done my research to figure out who exactly was killed in that room." My eyes widen, and I'm debating whether or not he's telling the truth, but honestly who would lie about something like this?

"It was a woman and her daughter, her daughter was only about 7, the woman was in her late 20's, they had been staying in that room on that night, he killed her daughter, Annabelle in the bathroom by stabbing her to death, and he killed her mother, Gianna, by strangling her to death, and from what I've heard, while he was killing her, she picked up the phone, and tried calling for help, but all you could hear was her screaming, which explains the phone call you got, they say her and her daughter haunt this hotel, trying to get a revenge for their death." By now I was shaking in my seat, not able to move, or say a thing, I was terrified. I was _not_ going to go back to that room, ever.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Adam's POV **

Tommy had been gone for about an hour. He had gotten mad at me for not believing him about what he said about the phone call. I mean it was probably just some bored teens pranking us, I mean it's not like this place is haunted, I don't believe in that shit, but apparently Tommy does. I sighed softly staring blankly at the TV, I didn't really know what was on, nor did I care, I just wanted Tommy to come back, I was beginning to worry about him.

I cared so much for Tommy; he was like my best friend. And I had to admit, I did sort of kind of have feelings for him, but we would never work out. I sighed again and looked at the clock, Tommy's been gone for a while now, I should probably go look for him. I got up from the couch and found my shoes; I pulled them on and left the hotel room. I got into the elevator and tried to tune out the annoying elevator music. The elevator stopped at the first floor. And I got off and entered the lobby, I started to look around and see if Tommy was down here, I didn't see him.

I sighed and walked over to a young employee who was standing behind the front desk. He was somewhat tall, light short brown hair, and light blue eyes. He looked up at me and I smiled softly.

"Hello sir, by any chance have you seen a man named Tommy Ratliff? He's short, has blonde hair and brown eyes?" I said. The boy cleared his throat and nodded.

"Yeah I saw him, he came down here almost two hours ago wanted to know about some strange phone call or something." He said.

"Well do you know where he went?" I asked.

"No, all I know is he said something about not wanting to go back to his room." He said. I groaned softly, goddammit Tommy! Why won't you go back to the room? I thanked the boy for his help and continued to look around the hotel for Tommy. I even checked back in our room to see if he had been there. I was about to give up when I decided to check outside. I saw Tommy sitting on the curb listening to his iPod.

I let out a sigh of relief, finally I found him! I went up behind him and tapped his back. He turned around and looked at me, and pulled out one of his earphones.

"Can I help you?" He asked.

Tommy Joe Ratliff, where have you been! And why haven't you come back to the room! I was so worried!" I said angrily.

"Whoa calm down Adam! And I didn't go back there because that place is fucking haunted! I am never setting foot back in that room ever again!" He said and looked down at his iPod. I sighed and sat down next to him.

"Tommy how many times do I have to tell you this? That room isn't haunted! What would make you think it is?" I asked.

"I dunno, maybe all the weird things that are happening in there! Adam I saw a book move by itself, it's always really cold in there, and I got this weird phone call! And one of the hotel employees even told me that room is haunted!" He said.

"Sweetie, he was probably just trying to scare you, there's no such things as ghosts, so please come back to the room with me?" I said softly.

"No!" He said stubbornly.

"Please Tommy, for me?" I begged.

"But what if something bad happens?" He said worry coating his voice.

"Nothing bad will happen, I promise, and if something bad happens I'll protect you alright? Now please come back to the room with me." I said. He sighed and looked up at me.

"Fine!" He said as he got up, I smiled softly and also got up off of the curb. We walked back to the room together and I just hoped that Tommy wouldn't freak out again.


End file.
